Fallen Comrades
Fallen Comrades is the seventh episode of the Beast Wars TV series. Synopsis A field of debris circles the planet. Among the waste, a stasis pod falls from orbit and enters the atmosphere. Both the Maximals and Predacons watch as it falls into the distant icy Northern Sector. Rather than immediately going for it themselves, Megatron decides to ambush the Maximals' only flier (Optimus Primal) as he goes for the pod. At the Maximal base, Primal is anxious to retrieve the pod containing a fellow Maximal. He falls for Waspinator and Terrorsaur's trap despite Dinobot's attempt to protect the Maximal leader. However, Dinobot is able to prevent the Predacons from taking Primal out of commission. Back at the Predacon base, Megatron is disappointed to learn that Optimus Primal has survived, but realizes that the Maximals must now send a ground party to retrieve the stasis pod. This will leave the Maximal base undermanned and vulnerable to attack. Megatron dispatches his fliers to race to the pod, while he, Tarantulas, and Scorponok go to attack the Maximal base. Meanwhile, Rattrap, Rhinox, and Cheetor run towards the pod. As they go, they remark that while leaving the base with the damaged Optimus Primal and Dinobot may not have been the best idea, it was their only option. Rhinox goes on to say that they need to hurry because, if the pod is damaged, the protoform robot within will be exposed to the planet's dangerous energon fields. Indeed, this seems to be the case when the stasis pod is shown opening, as the protoform's arm reaches from the pod and immediately begins to short out due to the high energon. As they come to an ice bridge across a crevasse, the Maximal team is met by Waspinator and Terrorsaur. After a fire fight, the Predacons knock out the bridge and the Maximals' best hope of getting to the pod quickly. Rattrap radios back to the base and informs Dinobot of this development. He accesses Optimus Primal's core consciousness in the CR chamber and informs him. Primal suggests that they send a laser transmission to the pod by bouncing the signal off something. Outside of the Maximal base, Megatron and the other Predacons observe Dinobot setting up a laser transmitter on top of the base. Megatron offers Dinobot a chance to return to the Predacons by handing over the base. Dinobot responds by shooting Megatron with his eye lasers and is then promptly shot by Tarantulas and Scorponok. Although damaged, Dinobot is able to activate the base's auto-weapons which quickly dispatch the Predacons. Megatron then calls off the assault to join the pursuit of the pod. With the transmitter in place, Optimus Primal is able to bounce a laser off one of the planet's moons and to the stasis pod. Both the Maximals, the Predacon fliers, and a nearby white tiger witness this development. The pod's DNA scanner comes online and scanning its surroundings. His regeneration complete, Optimus Primal puts Dinobot in the CR chamber and begins his own flight towards the pod. Meanwhile back in the Northern Sector, the Maximal group arrives at the pod to find Waspinator and Terrorsaur struggling to open it. The Maximals warn the Predacons to stop, but soon Megatron arrives and threatens to kill two white tigers if the Maximals do not surrender. They agree, but when Megatron opens the pod to reprogram the protoform into a Predacon, he finds that the pod is empty. It turns out that one of the white tigers was the new Maximal Tigatron! As he and Optimus Primal join the fight the Predacons soon realize that they are out-gunned and retreat. Primal welcomes Tigatron to the team and thanks him for his help. Tigatron tells his fellow Maximals that his identity circuits were damaged in the pod's landing and that he was not sure who he was until he saw that the Maximals were willing to risk their lives to save the tigers. He declines Optimus Primal's invitation to go back to the base with them, stating that he needs to stay in the wild since he is still more tiger than Maximal. Still, he promises his loyalty to the Maximals as a scout. The Maximals head back to their base and leave Tigatron with the other white tiger. Transcript *Fallen Comrades/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Beast Wars episodes